random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Board the Random-ness Wiki Van!
It's a van! The Random-ness Wiki people are on a Road Trip! Stops 15 places in each place. 1. North America Trip #Los Angelas #Las Vegas #Mall of America #Washington D.C. #Disney World #Universal Studios Florida #Nickeloaden Cruise #Denver, Colorado (to trash the Duncan's house and go skiing) #Danville #Second Dimension #New York, New York #Mount Rushmore! (to see Candace's head) #Niagra Falls #More Places in Canada #Places in Mexico #CANADA! #Were ever Smosh lives. 2. South America Trip #Amazon Rainforest #Um Peru and umm giant boulders...yeah. #Brazil #Rio de part of name here #I dunno much more places. So add some if you do. 3. Europe Trip #London #Paris, France #Italy (we can eat too much pizza) #Germany #Spain #Greece #SPARTA! #Denmark (we can go to LEGOLAND there) #Hungary (cause I'm hungry) #Turkey (ooh I found some food) #Poland (They Make Good candy) #Belgum (They also make good candy...I think) #Austria (THEY MAKE EPIK CHOCOLATE!) #Slovakia (Dunno) #NORWAY! #FINLAND!! (Patrick likes that country) (S&K probably does too since that is the only country where Pokemon plays on Disney XD (LOL I'm sure he would)) #Add more! 4. Asia Trip #Korea #Russia #China #Iraq (Actally Korea and Iraq might not be the best idea...) #Add more! 5. Africa Trip #Safari #Madagascar #Egypt #Add more! 6. Australia Trip #A Platypus Burrow #THE OUTBACK!!! #Perry's Autralion Cousin's Dinner #THE OUTBACK!!! ...again... #New Zealand #Outback Steakhouse! #A Meerkat Manor #Add more! 7. Space Trip On the space trip, the van will transform into a SPACESHIP! OH YEAAAAAH! #The Moon #Xen #Pluto #Random World #Um a pokemon world? (Just trying to be fair) #Corucant #ET's House #Meap's House #Kirby's House #Meap's Home Planet #The depths of Ferbs mind... #The depths of Candace's mind... #N64 Rainbow Road #DA SUPER MARIO GALAXY! #DA SUPER MARIO GALAXY! 2! #Shooting Star Milkshake Bar #Add more! 8. Undersea Trip WE GO UNDERSEA AND DA BUS BECOMES A SUBMARINE! #Bikini Bottom #Atlantis #Nemo's House #Underwater World 2-1 (Mario) #P&F's Submarine #Water Pokemon Convention! #Bob: The Guyz Whoz Wet #Add more! Passengers *Kh2cool (driver) *Faves3000 (somehow important) *Mochlum (somehow important too) *Gray Pea Shooter (also important) *Redsox1099 (Lets face it; everyone's important) *CompliensCreator00 (he doesn't know how to drive but he's still co-driver) *Tornadospeed (somehow important idk) *ADD YOUR NAME OR ELSE! Stuff on the Bus *One TV on each row, and each row has three chairs. *The driver is Kh2cool. *The shotgun first seat person is Faves3000. *If we want to, we can turn off the TV sound for our seat and listen to music! The music can be whatever you want. *We all have free DSs and iPod Touches! *We all have toys! *And laptops with Wi-Fi so we can do Random-ness Wiki on the road! *A life supply of Pretty much everything Mcdonalds. *Are van is so big that it has a bathroom! *It also has a pantry with food that is secure shelves with good foods like pizza and cake and candy and cookies and brownies and more! We can practically LIVE here! *The TV has an XBOX 360, a PS3, a Wii, and a 3DTV with 3D Blu-Ray Player. *A vending macine that sells every flavor of Krispy Kravings. Mmmmm...... *A High-Tech Security System!.....well to protect the Krispy Kravings from Gretchen. *We have a pet guiana pig named...frank. *And a pet platypus! And a pet pokemon! They are named Susan and Susan! I named them after each other! NOW PREPARE TO BE DELICOUS! *There is bad guys stalking us during the road trip in their bus. Their bus has Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Eggman, Bowser, ET, (whoever the bad guy in Pokemon is. I'm trying to make P&F and Pokemon togethor. add if you know), Plankton and Alternate Meap. Vote for what you do on TV! Which thing? Video Game Movie TV Show If you voted movie, which movie? Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension Toy Story Pokemon: The Movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 If you voted TV show, which TV show? Phineas and Ferb Pokemon Penguins of Madagasgar MAD If you voted video game, which video game? Sonic Heroes Super Mario Galaxy 2 Mario Kart Wii The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword PICTURE! The Bus! The Bus Once We Spray-Painted Some Extra Words on It Space Ship Bus Submarine Bus Enemy Bus That Stalks Us Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip